


connection

by hypheae



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Sexting, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypheae/pseuds/hypheae
Summary: Staci did have the holy grail of cocks. She stopped at one photo in particular – the outline of his hard dick concealed in tight boxer briefs. And it looked... more than sizeable. It was actually a little intimidating. A flattering angle? Maybe. Regardless, she felt the dull ache of anticipation between her legs while she waited to find out.





	connection

The music was pounding and the stale cigarette smoke was clouding just below the ceiling as the loud, manic crowd was dancing and shouting over one another. Double highballs on special usually brought the crowd in. Mary May definitely had her hands full. Rook stood in front of the bathroom mirror, preening and fidgeting with her hair and clothes. She was wearing a slinky dress made of a thin material, covered in a floral pattern – the hem sitting a couple inches below her ass. She thought about the text she got from Staci earlier that day. _ Wear something cute _– and then she thought about the lace panties she wore underneath. The texts over the last few weeks had grown torturous to say the least. Rook checked her phone. 10:58. No texts. She couldn’t help but look through the photos her and Staci had sent back and forth, feeling her cheeks get hot as she scrolled past the more intimate ones she’d sent while feeling a bit brazen after a few glasses of wine. But Staci did have the holy grail of cocks. She stopped at one photo in particular – the outline of his hard dick concealed in tight boxer briefs. And it looked... more than sizeable. It was actually a little intimidating. A flattering angle? Maybe. Regardless, she felt the dull ache of anticipation between her legs while she waited to find out. 

“Rook? You in there?” Staci knocked at the bathroom door causing her to lock her phone in a panic. She’d never hear the end of it if she was caught ogling his very _ flattering _ and gratuitous dick pic. 

“Don’t you know it’s kind of creepy to lurk around an occupied bathroom?” Rook swung the door open with a smug and flirtatious grin – which likely wouldn’t be there if she hadn’t had a couple drinks to ease her nerves. 

“You sure are mouthy, aren’t you?” He teased as he shut the bathroom door behind him, securing the lock. The bar noise and chatter had ramped up as the night went on – there was another bathroom, and she thought they would likely go unnoticed – for the time being. 

“Bold, coming from you.” Rook chimed as she sat herself up on the bathroom counter, tilting her head to the side and biting her lip. She knew fucking her coworker probably wasn’t her best idea, especially being so new to the job. But it was too late to go back now, and she didn’t really want to anyways. 

Staci approached her slowly, reading her expression for any signs of objection or discomfort as he placed his beer on the counter beside her. Rook’s breath hitched in her throat as Staci kissed her, stealing the words from her mouth. His lips and tongue were sweet from liquor and tasted faintly like cigarettes – which she’d usually object to if she hadn’t already been imagining this moment for the last few weeks. Rook let out a muffled moan as his hand slid up her inner thigh, lifting up her already short dress along the way. His hand slid down between her legs, grazing her slit which was covered with a thin lace. He let out a quick exhale – almost a whistle as he pulled away from her lips. “Did you wear these for me?” He smirked with confidence as he pressed the pad of his finger against her. 

“Fuck you.” She nearly gasped before tangling her fingers in his soft hair, pulling herself in for another kiss – a little less delicate than the last. She spread her legs and shuffled herself closer to him, hoping he’d follow her lead. 

Staci pulled back and watched her expression turn to a pouty frown, seemingly all too satisfied with himself. “Stand up.” She complied, a little quicker than she would have liked which only made Staci more self-satisfied – if that were even possible. “And take those panties off for me.” Rook’s cheeks were flushed – she knew he was cocky but this... this made her ache more than she’d ever admit. She slid the lacy panties down to her ankles, stepping out of them as Staci pulled her closer, pressing his chest against her back while facing their reflection in the mirror. He pushed her hair over to one side of her neck before moving his hands further down, one holding her in place just below her throat – his hand stretching across her collar bones and while other went between her legs where he teased her already wet and aching clit. Rook arched her back, rolling her hips against his hand as he teased her and kissed the sensitive skin behind her ear. 

“You’re an asshole.” She said, almost breathlessly as he slipped a finger in – slowly pumping as he smirked against her neck. 

“And you seem to like it.” He pushed another finger in, quickening his pace as he pressed his hand against her clit. Rook dug her nails into her palms as she tried to stifle a moan – unsuccessfully. Staci quickly covered her mouth with his free hand as he kept working at her, “You wouldn’t want anyone to hear, would you?” Rook moaned louder against Staci’s hand and squeezed her eyes shut as he worked between her thighs – _ God _ he was good with his hands. Just as she started to feel a tight coil forming in her core, he pulled his hand away. “Bend over,” He whispered in her ear before nipping at the lobe, “I wanna see your ass.” 

Rook quickly complied as soon as he let go of her jaw and bent herself over the sink. She watched Staci eye her up in the mirror as she sucked her lip between her teeth, threatening to puncture the skin. Without wasting time, he pushed his fingers back inside of her. Rook covered her mouth with her own hand and gripped the faucet as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. 

“You’re so fucking _ wet _, Rook.” He was nearly interrupted mid sentence by a sudden knock at the bathroom door and some indistinct chatter. 

“_ Fuck _...” She moaned as Staci kept working at her, despite the disturbance. 

“A little busy at the moment!” Staci grinned as he leaned down over Rook, kissing her neck and shoulder. “Do you wanna get out of here?” 

“_ Please _...” Rook gasped as Staci pulled his fingers out of her, positive that she was wet enough to have it drip down her thighs. 

“So polite suddenly.” Staci teased as he picked her lacy panties up off the floor, holding them just out of reach. “These are cute, Rook.” 

“Shut up, Stace.” She tried to grab them out of his hand after straightening out her dress. 

“Nah, I think I’ll hold on to these for now.” He winked before grabbing his beer off the counter then shoved the panties into his pocket. He grabbed Rook’s hand and lead the way out the door, passing the annoyed bar patrons without a second thought. She couldn’t help but be turned on while completely at his mercy. 

_ Sorry! _ Rook mouthed as she followed Staci to the bar and through the crowd to settle their tabs. The dance floor was packed and the crowd was loud – nothing to really celebrate besides another work week done. Fall’s end was a small town but they definitely knew how to party. 

“Heading out already?” Mary May raised her brows when she saw Rook and Staci’s hands still clutched together. 

“Uhhh, yeah early morning at the station tomorrow.” Rook quickly took her hand back and rummaged through her bag for her wallet, wanting to get out of there for more reasons than one. 

“I bet.” Mary May said with a cheeky tone. 

“Keep the change.” Staci slyly slipped his hand up Rook’s skirt, grabbing her bare ass – surely giving anyone behind them a little show. “I got it.” 

Flustered, Rook smiled at Mary May, giving a quick wave before pushing through the crowd towards the door. 

They rushed to Staci’s truck – eager for privacy. The air had a cold bite, summer was ending and the fall months had just started. The cool air on Rook’s already wet pussy made her whimper quietly as she waited for Staci to unlock the passenger door of the truck. 

Between being left so close to coming and knowing how the events of the evening were going to transpire, her heart was racing. She wanted him _ badly _ as she watched him back out of the parking space, his arm stretched out along the back of the bench seat of his truck. She looked away quickly, not wanting to be caught staring at his bicep. The parking lot was inhabited with more drunk patrons, over flowing from the inside of the bar. Smoking cigarettes, laughing and stumbling around like over joyed kids. 

Staci’s music from the tape deck played quietly in the truck, filling the air with noise – not that the silence between the two of them was uncomfortable. But all she could think about was getting him between her legs again. 

“Come here.” Staci pat his hand on the middle of the bench seat, motioning her to come closer. As she scooted over Staci slipped his hand between her thighs again, playing with her while keeping his eyes on the road. 

“Shouldn’t I – _ hng _...” Rook moaned as he slipped his fingers in again. "Shouldn’t I be wearing my seat belt, officer?” Staci pushed his fingers in harder and faster – still focused on driving. Rook threw her head back, moaning louder. 

That smug grin was painted on his face while she became unraveled underneath his touch. “I live close by, don’t you worry.” 

In no time they pulled into his drive way. Rook had barely noticed them turn off the road, her eyes closed tight as she chased her release – feeling more wound up than ever. 

Once they got through the front door it was on. Pushing and pulling each other towards the bedroom. Rook slipped her hands underneath his shirt, guiding it up over his head. Staci pulled her dress off, leaving her bare besides a thin (and borderline useless) bralette she adorned underneath. Staci looked at her like he was unwrapping a present – made all pretty, just for him. 

“God damn, you’re perfect.” Staci paused, eyeing her up and down. Her cheeks were flushed and she pulled herself in for another fiery kiss – frantic and messy. She reached down, swiftly undoing his belt buckle and the button of his jeans. She pushed her hand down over his boxers. 

Holy fuck. 

It was way bigger than she thought – even after seeing the photo. 

Rook paused for a moment in awe and shock. 

“Is everything okay? Are you okay?” Staci pulled back and studied her expression, concerned he had made her uncomfortable. “We can slow down if you want, I –” 

“No, no. Everything is fine I just...” Rook bit her lip and glanced down at the bulge in his undone jeans. “Your dick is fucking huge.” 

Staci laughed – almost bashful or embarrassed, which was unusual for him. Though he recovered pretty quickly. “Yeah, I get that a lot.” 

“Oh, shut up –” Rook gave him a playful push as he laughed harder – no awkwardness in the air, just laughter and genuine comfort. 

“_ I’m _ _ kidding _.” Staci slid his hand up Rook’s neck slowly, then tangled his hand in her air – kissing her slowly this time, brushing his tongue along her bottom lip. 

Fuck, she wanted him. 

Staci pushed his pants down passed his knees while still holding onto Rook, kissing her slowly with a needy passion. Once he kicked them off, he guided her over to the bed, laying her on her back. His eyes wandered from her face to her chest – then lower. The light from the hall was caressing every feature and making her skin glow. 

“I mean it, you really are perfect.” Before Rook got a chance to respond he started kissing her stomach – she tried to stifle a choked moan by biting down on her lip. His hand reached under her bralette, pushing it up higher on her chest – exposing her even more than she already was as he ran his thumb over her nipple. Staci situated himself between her open thighs and started kissing her the inside of her leg, starting at her knee – all while looking at her adoringly. Her face was hot – and Staci looked incredible. His hair slightly falling in front of his face as he kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin closer to her center. 

“Fuck, Staci _ please _ –” She whined as he started kissing the opposite thigh, playfully grinning against her. 

“You sound so pretty when you beg. Tell me how bad you want it.” 

She wanted nothing more than to come back with a lippy response – but she needed it. She needed him. _ Right now _ – and she loved the way he talked so dirty to her. 

“I want you, I wanna feel you so badly – _ please _ Staci.” 

Staci started with a gentle kiss between her legs while letting out a low _ mmm.. _ Almost sounding like a growl. His tongue began to open her as he shut his eyes tight and worked away with the tip of his tongue – starting slow and soft. He pulled back for a moment and opened her cunt with his index finger and thumb then went back – admiring her wet pussy before getting back to it and quickening his pace. 

“Oh fuck, yes – please – right there...” Rook moaned and arched her back as she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging slightly as he moaned into her, his tongue hard at work – getting her closer and closer. He slipped two fingers back in, going ruthlessly for her g-spot. He curled his fingers then pumped a few times before adding a third – stretching her for his thick cock. 

Rook completely surrendered herself to him, arching her back and moaning shamelessly. She hoped that Staci didn’t have roommates – it was never talked about, or mentioned. Either way, it was too late now. She was so close and Staci was done teasing, he was getting her there. Staci scissored and curled his fingers inside her while tonguing circles around her clit, causing Rook to buck helplessly against his mouth. “I’m so fucking _ close _ . Please – _ please _ don’t stop.” 

She could hear the wet, soft sounds of Staci’s mouth on her as she’s suddenly overcome with complete bliss. Her orgasm shot through her as her pulse pounded in her ears. All of Rook’s thoughts dissolved as her orgasm hit her, wave after wave of pleasure. She could feel her legs shaking on either side of Staci’s head as he watched her surrender to it. 

Staci planted a light kiss on her thigh before standing back up, leaving her a limp mess on the side of the bed – her mind clouded with complete euphoria. She finally opened her eyes and watched him as he stood over her, her eyes wandering down his perfect treasure trail that lead to his thick and long cock. She bit down on her lip as it sprung out of his boxers. 

Staci had his eyes fixed on her; a beautiful mess splayed out onto his bed – Just for him. 

“Are you clean?” Rook asked abruptly. “I’m on birth control – if you want to...” 

“Uhh …” Staci almost looked shocked at the suggestion. “Yeah. Yeah of course.” Staci leaned in, hand still pumping his cock as he kissed Rook again – with the taste of her painted on his lips. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her clit, causing her to jolt, still sensitive from her first orgasm. He slid it down along her pussy and stopped right at her entrance, pushing in slowly. 

“How badly do you want my cock?” He asked before pressing his lips in her neck. “_ Tell me _.” 

Rook let out a huff as she pushed herself against him. “I want you inside me, Stace. I wanna feel you stretch me... _ Please _.” 

He doesn’t waste any more time before pushing himself inside her – just slow enough for it to not hurt terribly. Rook practically sobbed. It almost burned as he stretched her cunt open, but in the best possible way. She moaned hard as she wrapped her arms around him. She never really noticed how much bigger than her he really was until then – Until he was on top of her – fucking her senseless. 

Rook dug her nails into Staci’s back as he started to fuck her harder and faster, causing him to let out a groan of approval. “You like that? You like how my cock feels inside of you?” Rook couldn’t muster up any words – she just moaned as she raked her nails down Staci’s back. “_ Fuck _, you feel so good.” 

Staci quickly flipped rook over on to her stomach, laying her flat on the bed, then straddled her ass and upper thighs before pushing himself back in with ease. He started fucking her hard as she gripped the bed sheets and cried out into the mattress. Staci was gripping her hard enough to leave bruises. She was going to come as he hit her sweet spot just right, over and over. 

Staci leaned in, keeping up his pace and whispered in her ear, his voice husky and filled with lust. “I want you to come on my cock...” 

Rook tipped over the edge, her whole body spasming underneath him and her cunt clenched tightly around his dick. She gripped the sheets hard, her knuckles turning white as she moaned and squirmed. Staci’s orgasm wasn’t far behind once hers began – a few more thrusts and he was spilling out, deep inside of her. The rush of hot come filling her up made her ache and cry out. Both of them in complete ecstasy, nearly finishing in sync. 

After Staci caught his breath, he carefully pulled himself out and flopped beside her on the bed. “Jesus Christ, Rook. Why didn’t we start doing this sooner?” 

She rolled over to face him – feeling his spend drip out of her onto the bed. Her toes and fingers – even her face was tingling from the come down of her orgasm. “Better late than never, I suppose.” She laughed. 

Staci leaned in, kissing her again – brushing his lips softly against hers before sitting up on the side of the bed then reached for his boxers. “Drink?” 

Rook laughed and pulled down her bralette, joining him at the side of the bed. “Only if you give me my panties back, first.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Staci is a panty thief, confirmed. 
> 
> First entry of *hopefully* many this month for Kinktober. I'll be using the prompt list I compiled, which you can find on my tumblr - pabstbeerpussy. oop! Send in some requests. :3
> 
> (sorry for any spelling/grammer errors -- if I look at it too long I wont post it LOL)


End file.
